


Showstopper

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cop Fetish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: They're running out of time, but Yifan just won't get out from under his skin.





	Showstopper

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually gets a pre-fic warning. Although it is not expressed in the fic, these two have discussed the entire scene at hand from start to finish. Everything, and I mean everything, that Kyungsoo does to Yifan here is consensual. At any point in time Yifan could stop it were he uncomfortable. For those continuing with this knowledge, enjoy.

Kyungsoo slammed the door, anger making him tense to strike like a cobra or jungle cat. He turned his attention to Yifan, before shoving the man into the nearest chair. With his hands cuffed behind him, the taller man nearly fell to the floor, just barely righting himself.

“The fuck, man-”

The detective cut him off. “You almost lost our only fucking lead by running that mouth of yours, Wu. You’re lucky I didn’t shut you up with a bullet.”

Yifan snarled, gathering his footing to stand again. “You’re the one who asked for my help. You don’t like my methods, keep me at the fucking station. And why the hell are you complaining anyways?  I got the fucking info!”

“And you don’t think Choi’s going to fucking tell everyone what just happened? That you’ve coughed up to the cops and that everything connected to you isn’t going to be destroyed? People are gonna die and one of them might be an innocent little girl, Wu!” Kyungsoo shoved him back into the chair, fingers curled into the front of his shirt, tugging him till their faces were just inches apart. “How the hell you made it this far without being caught, I don’t damned well know, but I am not going to have blood on my hands tonight.”

Yifan leaned close, till their noses almost brushed. “You’re a fucking pig cop, just like the rest of them. Your uniforms might as well be red, bastard. Don’t get on your high horse now and try to hit my conscience. I wouldn’t have come to you in the fucking first place if I didn’t want to save that kid. I’m doing time no matter whether we find her or not. You’re the investigator, Detective Do. Act like it.”

His hands shook with anger, but he voiced his next thoughts carefully. “Words?”

Yifan closed his eyes, smirked just briefly. “Red and Yellow.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo leaned forward and kissed him, not an affectionate kiss, but bruising, a clashing of teeth and lip. He still had his fingers tangled in Yifan’s shirt, straining the fabric. “You arrogant son of a bitch.”

“Yeah.” Yifan bit his lower lip, tugging it away from his mouth. “But you want to fuck me anyways.”

Kyungsoo pulled back, trying to catch his breath, before hoisting Yifan back to his feet, pushing him face down onto the interrogation room table. “Don't push me if you aren't willing to take the consequences.”

“Better not let me down. I want to walk with a limp tomorrow, officer.” Yifan turned his head to look at him, wriggling his ass like a matador taunting a bull. Kyungsoo swung his hand back and smacked it hard enough to cause Yifan to slide further up the table with a low groan.

Kyungsoo started to tug the gangster’s jeans down. “It’s detective or I leave you like this for the next guy to find.”

“Maybe I should call you Soo, baby.” Yifan spread his legs while Kyungsoo pulled his cock from his pants. “Less talk and more fucking.”

Despite the fact they’d prepped Yifan before the scene, Kyungsoo spat into his hand, slicking himself like he was going in raw. The sound alone made Yifan moan, planting his feet firmer as his cock leaked onto the floor. The flash of power hit Kyungsoo like a blow to the face and rushed straight to his cock.

He slammed in with one long thrust, grabbing Yifan’s hip for leverage until he was in deep, the other man's pert ass flush against him. He let his head hang briefly, breathing rough as he adjusted to the tight heat, Yifan’s hands squirming behind his back in the cuffs, as if he could do anything more than take him.

“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck you’re so thick.” Yifan sounded blissed out, eyes closed as he rocked his hips back against Kyungsoo’s cock. “Fuck me, detective.”

Not hesitating, Kyungsoo began to ram home into the criminal; the table creaked in protest, legs squeaking on the floor as it moved forward. Kyungsoo never gave the taller man a chance to catch his breath, pace brutal, the slap of their skin and Yifan’s low grunts as he took his cock drowning out the ticking clock on the wall.

“You may not take directions well-” Kyungsoo’s voice was almost as rough as his thrusts, grabbing Yifan’s hands and using the leverage of the pull to get even deeper. “But at least your ass is good for something.”

Rather than snark back, Yifan just moaned, shameless and loud. Anyone else still in the precinct could walk past and hear them, sending an extra thrill up Kyungsoo’s spine. He wasn’t going to last long, but he refused to let the other man make a coming too fast joke about this later. He changed angles, the new position making Yifan gasp before crying out, crushing his face to the surface of the table, breath fogging up the smooth lacquer.

“Fuck, I-” Yifan moaned long and low as he tightened around him, shooting his load onto the floor. Kyungsoo didn’t let up, chasing his own release and coming inside the other man just moments later, wordless with a low grunt. He finally stilled his hips when he came down from his orgasm, still pressed in deep.

Reality came back with his senses. He fished into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the handcuffs. Once they were removed, he immediately pressed kisses to the inside of his boyfriend's wrists. “Talk to me, baby.”

“You’re so hot when you’re angry.” Yifan groaned, stretching and rolling his wrists. Kyungsoo pulled out then, not wanting to imagine how gross the dining room floor looked right now. “You should have been an actor.”

Kyungsoo helped him to straighten up, looping his arm over his shoulder as he walked them slowly towards the couch, ready for their aftercare cuddle session. Yifan was a little fluffier than usual, a little floaty, but it wasn’t too much different from his usual sappy boyfriend, just a little bit clingier. Certainly more tired too. “Then I wouldn’t have met you. I’ll take this over Hollywood any day.”

Once Yifan was settled onto the couch, Kyungsoo grabbed some wipes and started to clean him up, feeling a little too warm with his boyfriend’s soft expression as he worked. They’d just fucked like absolute animals and it never ceased to amaze him how the other man could then just look at him like he descended from heaven itself.

“So how does the story end?” Yifan asked once Kyungsoo returned from tossing the soiled wipes away. Kyungsoo flopped down beside him, Yifan immediately putting his head in his lap so his hair could be played with. He easily complied, threading his fingers through Yifan’s soft hair, the action calming for both of them.

Kyungsoo thought over his answer for a moment. “Detective Do and Kris end up finding the mayor's daughter just in the nick of time. Kris ends up doing six months, but gets out thanks to his efforts and taking a bullet to save the detective’s life. As soon as he’s let free, stepping out to the street, there’s Do leaning against his car, waiting for him.”

His boyfriend nuzzled into his lap, eyes closed. “Perfect. What story should we do next time?”

Chuckling, Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss his temple. “Give me some time to recover, hmm? But I’m sure we'll think of something interesting.”


End file.
